Lithographic processes, such as photolithography, are commonly utilized during semiconductor processing. Lithographic processes have minimum capable feature sizes, F, which are the smallest feature sizes that can be reasonably formed with the processes. For instance, photolithography may be limited by factors such as optics and radiation wavelength.
A continuing goal in semiconductor processing is to reduce the size of individual electronic components, and to thereby enable smaller and denser integrated circuitry. A concept commonly referred to as “pitch” can be used to quantify the density of an integrated circuit pattern. Pitch may be defined as the distance between an identical point in two neighboring features of a repeating pattern. Feature size limitations of a lithographic technique can set a minimum pitch that can be obtained from the lithographic technique.
Pitch multiplication, such as pitch-doubling, is a proposed method for extending the capabilities of lithographic techniques beyond their minimum pitches. Pitch multiplication may involve forming sub-lithographic features (i.e., features narrower than minimum lithographic resolution) by depositing a material to have a thickness which is less than that of the minimum capable lithographic feature size, F. The material may be anisotropically etched to form the sub-lithographic features. The sub-lithographic features may then be used for integrated circuit fabrication to create higher density circuit patterns than can be achieved with conventional lithographic processing.
Difficulties may be encountered in processing associated with formation and utilization of sub-lithographic features. It would therefore be desirable to develop new methods for forming and utilizing sub-lithographic features. It would also be desirable to develop new structures utilizing such new methods.